CHERUB Campus : What Should Happen
by ZenPhoenix
Summary: After all the big characters from CHERUB have been through, they all need a little boost in romance, lifestyle, relationships, characters... This is what should happen on CHERUB campus. Please Read & Review!
1. Love Again

Chapter 1 – Love Again

It was early evening and 15 year-old Kerry Chang was running down the hall, it was obvious she was upset. Even though it was her 16th birthday party, (her real birthday was tomorrow) her 5th boyfriend had dumped Kerry, saying, "she didn't care about him" and "her mind was always on something other then him". It was true, she didn't think about him that much, and her mind was too focused on James Adams. She loved him more then these idiots she had dating. "Im such an idiot, why do I keep getting dumped by boyfriends?" "Come to think of it, the only reason I've ever had another boyfriend other than James was to make him jealous". Suddenly, one of those drunken party boys jumped her. "Hey sexy, wanna' see my penis?" He asked, giggling. "The only thing a wanna' see is you leaving!" She smacked the drunken boy hard; even so, the boy was bigger and surprisingly better than her at Martial Arts. He cornered her and whispered in her ear: "I know you want me." Even though she's basically being sexually assaulted, the boy's body is surprisingly warm, and she was freezing. With dread, she suddenly realizes that the boys cock is hardening against her body. "Get away from me, pig!" Kerry screams, and then throws the boy over her shoulder. The boy is dazed but she runs off without helping him up. Kerry started to cry, it wasn't fair, "How does James always end up with a lot of girls, all I attract is drunk, perverted men!" "I've got to talk to James, but he seems to hate me, and he's got that Dana girl". Shortly after, she knocks on his door, "I've got this!"

James' face pops up in a crack in the door, "He doesn't look happy, even maybe crying!" Kerry shouts in her head. "Umm… Hi Kerry…." This is awkward. "Can I come in?" "Sure." He opens the door fully to let her in. He's wearing a navy t-shirt and his jeans. He closes and locks the door. Kerry sits on James' bed. James follows and sits beside her. "Why're you here, I thought you hated me?" James asks. "I-I...I don't.""I've tried to, but I can't..." This is the hard part. "James... I-I-I still like you... A lot..." He's shocked, it's obvious. "I-" suddenly James pulls her into a long, blissful kiss. "Wha-" It's Kerry's turn to be shocked. "I never stopped loving you, even when you hit me and screamed at me and dumped me." Still snogging, James starts undressing Kerry at the same time. Kerry has no time to resist, not that she wanted to. Her Navy shirt and tight jean shorts are off, she starts doing the same to James. They are both in their under garments. Their bodies brushed against each other and Kerry's heart ached for more. She became more passionate. They fell back on the carpet as Kerry pressed her whole body to James'. Kerry felt her fast beating heart against James' as she begins to pull his underwear off. Slowly and teasingly. Her fingers shaking against the bare skin on James' thighs.

Kerry drugged by James' love;she moves up and pulls her bra off, rubbing her breast against his. Retaliating, he drowns her in a flurry of kisses. Kerry is done playing, she moves back down. James starts moaning. He fights to contain it, he holds on. But Kerry doesn't let go, she keeps on suckin'. "I owe it to him." James suddenly pulls up. It's Kerry's turn. James rips off the last bit of clothing of her sexy body, he starts licking around it first, but quickly cuts to the chase. He licks the clit rapidly, slowing down then speeding up. Kerry is on the edge, she's moaning, James knows it's over. Kerry lightly falls over… "Kerry?" James is worried; it's obvious he cares about Kerry. "That was amazing, I don't know why I didn't agree to do it before." She's recovered from her orgasm. "I knew it!" James was grinning. "Don't make me punch you Adams" "Are we back together, or was that a one time thing?" "I don't know, your still as annoying as usual…" Kerry actually wanted to get together more than anything. "Then it's official" James pulled her into a hug. "What about - Dana?" She dumped me because I wasn't really into our relationship, I still care about you." Kerry never felt happier. They crawled into bed together and fell asleep. In each other's arms.

How was this First Chapter? Was it good? Review it for more!


	2. The New Boy

Chapter 2 – New Boy

(This Chapter is on Lauren Adams, not James Adams and Kerry Chan)

"Shit!" Lauren Adams exclaimed as she slipped into a mud puddle. "That will be a 1 kilometer run and 20 hours of clean up in the lounge for the next 3 weeks Ms. Adams, you will be joining a new navy shirt recruit." "But-" Lauren protested. Shall I double all of that miss?" "No sir." Lauren sighed. Lauren arrived at the lounge to find that the new guy was just beginning to clean the grotesque mess of popped balloons, pies, melted lipstick, and broken glass. He had chocolate brown eyes, a muscular frame, and his height in Lauren's opinion was perfect, not too big, and not too small. He had a cute Chinese face, golden skin and she couldn't decide if he had dark brown or black hair. "He's sooo hot." Lauren muttered. "What? Oh, hi, names' Matt Tse, nice to meet you and man, your hot!" Matt told her. " You don't look so bad yourself," Lauren giggled. "I happen to have a boyfriend, so don't even start on me!" Lauren snapped, suddenly getting more serious. "Whoa, sudden change of mood!" Matt exclaimed. "Sorry I snapped, I just already have a boyfriend." Lauren repeated. " That's fine, just help me clean this place up, I'm new here." He told her. How old are you, and how come you already have a navy shirt then?" "I somehow aced the test they gave me when my parents died from fire, then I aced Basic Training, so I automatically was rewarded a navy shirt I guess." "Oh, and I'm 14, what about you?" "13, almost 14" Lauren said. "Let's clean up already!"

Matt had Lauren against the wall. Snogging. Once they had finished clean up an hour later, they started talking about campus. When she looked into his eyes she saw it. Matt had pushed Lauren into a corner and started snogging… But she didn't resist. Lauren held Matt's bum, Matt had Laurens' boob in his hand. "Your soooo hot." Lauren breathed. "Your don't look so bad yourself." They had said this sentences before. Lauren pushed Matt back onto the couch, she was now on top of him. Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt. Lauren was in control now. "Lauren?" "Lauren are you in here?" Lauren's friend Bethany called. Lauren quickly got off Matt, and Matt sat up. But Bethany had seen it already. "Lauren, I thought you loved Rat!" Bethany was horrified. She ran off. "No, wait!" Matt then ran after Lauren who ran off after Bethany. "You cheater, your just like your brother!" Bethany was struggling because Lauren had pinned her to a wall outside. "Don't tell Rat, please don't tell Rat!" Lauren pleaded. "I'll make sure I tell him, now get you fat arse off me!" Bethany screamed. "Shut your holes, both of you!" Matt snapped, he had been thoughtfully watching the girls' struggle. "Matt just leave, I come to your room and talk later". Lauren told him. Matt ran off. "Don't you want to crawl into bed with him, or maybe just snog right in front of Rat?" Bethany sneered. "Don't be stupid, we'll be banned from CHERUB for that, unless we're 16+." "It i'll serve you right, you cheater! "Just go Lauren, leave, this is your fault, so you WILL be facing consequences for this." Lauren was sobbing. "Please don't tell, I won't do it again" Lauren sobbed. "Too bad" Bethany threw Lauren off and ran away.

"If you don't want me anymore, then just stay away from me!" Rat yelled and sobbed at the same time. He was heart-broken. "I still want you!" Lauren told him desperatly. "No, you don't. Just go. Go or else i'll make you leave!" "I loved you Lauren, you don't seem to like me anymore though." Lauren left crying her eyes out. Rat locked his door.

It was official, Matt Tse, the new, hot, muscular, smart guy was dating Lauren Adams, a cheater following her brothers path. All girls hated her, they all were after Matt, now that dream was probably over. Lauren lost all her friends, while Matt made tons of friends and quickly became the most popular guy on campus next to James Adams. They were in Matt's room, which was coloured a nice shade of forest green. Matt was shirtless, and so was Lauren. "Don't worry Lauren, this will all wear off in a month and you'll have your friends back." Matt soothed. "Maybe.."Lauren sniffed. Matt kissed Lauren on the neck, Lauren kissed back. Then jumped on top of Matt. They started snogging. "God you sexy" Lauren moaned. "Have you ever done "it" with Rat" Matt asked. "Maybe" Lauren could see what was happening, and before Matt said anything else, she pulled him under the covers with her.

Was this better, I know this chapter was longer, but was it actually better than the last one? Please Review!


	3. Decision Time

Decision Time

"Please I beg you!" "No!" Matt Tse started moaning. It was almost midnight but there were many parties going on, the biggest one was for Kerry Chan's 16th birthday. Matt stopped moaning Lauren Adams came up from under the covers. "Hey, it's either this illegal-thing that uses condoms, or it's Kerry's party. I chose you over Kerry mainly because you're my boyfriend and because Kerry is too focused on my stupid brother and her girlfriends!" Lauren snapped. "I'm just being funny-at a time like this you want to be funny? You're a really hot, funny guy Matt, but now… Not a good idea" Lauren interrupted. She resumed. Matt started moaning again. "This is the good stuff, it's either food, fun, or sex… but it won't last for long, I've got to leave, tell those black-mailing retards what they want to know, then get my mom back" Matt half-thinks blissfully. Matt's done here, he retaliates by launches himself at Lauren, shoving it in her. Pulling it out, he leans down and he's found the prize. Lauren begins moaning. "Uhh, uhh, uhh, (grunt) ahh" Lauren convulses. " That was amazing, illegal but amazing." "Wanna' go down to the party" Matt asks. "Sure why not" Lauren replies, not caring that she just lost her virginity at an illegal age – Campus Rules.

Matt wakes up. (Yawn) "Should I leave, should I tell them, or should I forget and live my life here?" Leaving would cause CHERUB to use what ever they got to capture and return him to campus, then rewarding his try at escaping by giving him some shitty chores to do. On top of that, they would ask him and find out anyway. But Matt Tse, well known for good looks, popularity, and for charm and strength was not a grasser. Forgetting his mom and living here wasn't a bad choice. He had loads of friends, a sexy, kind, powerful girlfriend, and I chance to visit the world doing incredibly dangerous missions. It was a dream come true. He was leaving.

"Zara, we just saw a CHERUB leave campus on a motorbike." "You WHAT!" Zara practically screamed. "He knows he can't leave at this time, and he doesn't have a license to be using the motorbike" "Trace his location, and then send 2 CHERUB agents to wherever he is." Zara had resumed her calm demeanor. "Send Bruce Norris and Lauren Adams to him, tell them to bring Matt back, even if they have to break a leg to bring him back. That is one of our best agents out there." Later. "I'm not coming back! I won't come back until… until" Until what! Until you tell someone that CHERUB exists, or until you break my heart!" Lauren screams at Matt. "I thought you loved me, but now your running away, you son of a – stop Lauren, let him tell us why" Bruce interrupts. "Okay, my mom is still alive" He looks up from the floor and see's both Lauren and Bruce's' jaws wide open. "She's been captured by a man that wants to destroy CHERUB, but he needs info. I was meaning to get the info that night when I got in trouble, but - then you met me and I ruined your plans." Lauren says softly. "Matt, I'm sooo sorry I didn't realize I was being such a bitch…I can help you if you want me to, and I bet _Brucey_ would _love_ to help us too… Right Bruce?" Lauren said tightly. "Actually Lauren, no, I don't plan on helping, I plan on taking Matt home where CHERUB can help him." "No" Matt says firmly. "Well, we tried to persuade him… But we have to resort to this… Lauren?" Lauren quickly grabbed both Matt's arms and tied them with a length of rope behind his back. "Let me go!" Matt shouted. "I'm sorry Matt, but we have to take you home." Lauren whispered into his ear softly. "You fox." Matt said. It was obvious he was beat. "Good, now sedate him." That was the last thing Matt remembered.

"He's waking!" That was Lauren. "Pull his head up" That was Zara. Matt opened his eyes, that a blinding flash followed that action. Later. "Why did you even THINK about leaving CHERUB campus to try to rescue your mother alone!" Zara was yelling. "You could have told me! Or told some adult!" Zara yelled some more. "Sorry." Matt said glumly. "5000 punishment laps must be done in a months time, also you must help Caitlin Aydin paint the red shirts building." "Yes mam." "Now get out of my sight!" "I can't, im injured." Matt groaned. Zara left.

~ Days Later ~

Lauren was panting, she couldn't catch up to Matt, who was already almost at his peak physical ability. "Come on, I want to go to the pool after this!" Matt shouted back behind himself. Lauren caught up.

~ Later ~

"Gotta' go to my room, one of those red shirt carers told me to, he said he would tell Zara and Im not getting into that again." Matt explained to Lauren. "Well... Good-Night then." Lauren kissed him good-night. She walked up to her room. Matt was in his room. "I totally made the right choice dating Lauren... There's no one feister, stronger, and more loving then her... Except for maybe that Caitlin Aydin..." He drifted off.


	4. Broken

Chapter 4 - Broken

"How could you" Kerry screamed. "After what you told me, after what you said, you liar!" Kerry was in tears now. "Kerry, be reasonable, we were on separate missions, and I needed to get a girl to like me so I could gather info on the drug dealer!" James reasoned. "You could have kissed her, but you didn't have to have sex with her!" "I was- look James, we fancy each other, but we somehow can't stay together for more than a month." "Are you saying that you're breaking up with me again?" James was in danger zone. "Yes James, Im dumping you, and this is the last time!" "Kerry please, be reasonable, you did the same with an Asian dude named Xiangong in China! And I didn't even blink when Kevin Sumner told me this, so come on, lets not go through this again!" James was practically shouting now. "How will I know you won't do this again with another girl… Again!" She was drowning in her tears now. "Kerry, I love you, and I can't do anything when someone pushes me against a wall, pulls my pants down, and starts sucking my cock!" "Bruce told me you asked her and she agreed!" Kerry suddenly realized what and idiot she had been. "Are you kidding me? Bruce is jealous and upset that you broke up with him, and that we're back together! I can't believe you, of all people fell for his lies!" "James, I'm sorry about all the things I just said… I didn't know you were raped… Forgive me?" Kerry pleaded. "If you actually loved me, you wouldn't have fallen for his tricks." James croaked, because he was losing his voice from shouting at Kerry. "It's not like you didn't do the same, except you did it willingly, I didn't." James said. "Get out." He said firmly. "Give me a break James, I thought you did it willingly." "But I didn't!" James' voice grew more powerful. "I didn't Kerry, you did, and you believed Bruce word over mine… Im your boyfriend for crying out loud!" "Im- Get out!" James yelled, his voice made it obvious he was hurt. Kerry left crying.

The same day James dumped Kerry, he got a new girlfriend. Caitlin Aydin was the hottest girl on campus by far. Slim but powerful body, lush, long dark hair, tanned skin from a recent mission, Emerald green eyes. It was all a man could ask for. Kind-hearted, sexy, fierce, gentle... James could go on and on, but his little, annoying sister interrupted his thoughts. "You play women like a flute." His little sister Lauren teased. "Hey, you cheated on Rat, then he dumped you. Still, that Matt guy is sooo your type." "You're a girl. He's sooo your type." Lauren mocked him. "Seriously, you break rules, he breaks rules, he's tough, and you're tough." "Plus, he's sooo cute!" Lauren squealed. "Look Lauren, you just got dumped for cheating. I don't want you to end up like me, having a rep for dumping and cheating on chics like Kerry" James said seriously. " I know bro, but it was an accident, Bethany was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And Matt is _irresistible_, if I could, I wouldn't have even touched Matt." Lauren was upset now. Since James didn't know what to say next -I gotta' go meet Caitlin at the beach, see you at later." James runs off towards the beach. "Bro's got style, he picks up women wherever he goes!" Lauren snickered at this. "Gotta' go meet Rat, no wait, Matt at the Dojo."

James and Caitlin were on a beach with wine and some food. It was sunset. "Where have you been all my life?" Caitlin Aydin was sexy… Seriously, super sexy, with grapefruit sized tits and with a cherry blossom over her left ear, she was irresistible. "I've been in Canada, living in the forest, without a family, hunting animals and bathing in a river where anyone could see me." I wish I were there to see it." "You perv." Caitlin said laughing."Why didn't you invite me over?" James joked. "Because I would be pregnant by now, cause' your sooo hot" Caitlin was red-faced from laughing. James looks distracted and Caitlin notices. "Look James, I know you just broke up with Kerry, (That bitch) but can you focus on our relationship… because you and Kerry are over, or at least that's what the gossip on campus is right now. "Caitlin, I just met you. You're sexy, sweet, fierce, and an utterly breathtaking sight, but you're pushing our relationship too far at the moment, just give me a day… I'll be fine afterward." James sighs. "Sure, I guess you're right… Im sorry James… Look at the sunset, when the sun goes down, it will eventually come back up… Think of it as your life James… You're a good guy, but don't dwell in the past okay?" Caitlin seemed to drift away. "She's right, I shouldn't stay broken like this… I should repair my life now, before it's too late to go out with a chic like Caitlin.

This was harder to draw up from my mind guys… Give me ideas and some comments. Then I'll write another chapter. Review Please! Thx.


	5. The Sweet One

The Sweet One

"Hey" James Adams greeted Kerry Chan stiffly. "Huhm" Kerry quickly walked inside church. Today was the wedding of young mission controller, Chloe Blake and her husband Isac Blake, who was a red shirt carer. "So immature" James thinks as he enters himself. "Wow James, you really clean up! You look sooo awesome!" Caitlin Aydin was impressed. Who thought a guy like James would care about something like a wedding? James spun around to greet his girlfriend with a kiss. His jaw dropped. "God Caitlin, you look great!" Caitlin was wearing a soft orange dress, with touches of pink and dark blue… Just like the sunset they watched last night together. Small golden earrings, a light touch of blush, and dark red lipstick made it hard for James to turn away from her. "Lets go in." Caitlin held James' hand as they walked into the church. It was a social time, so the ceremony hadn't begun yet. Half the heads in the church turned to catch at least a glimpse of Caitlin and James entering. The boys on campus were about to burst with jealousy that James Adams had gotten his hands on the sexiest girl on campus. James and Caitlin looked perfect together. James turned his head to the right and saw Kerry. Her eyes burned a hole through James' face. "Jealous bitch." James thought. Caitlin pulled on his hand. "Let's sit down."

The party began after the ceremony. "That was boring!" James told Caitlin after they were released for the party. "Just when I thought you were actually sensitive... wow James, wow." Caitlin scolded. "lets go get something to eat, then lets party!" James yelled over the suddenly very load music. They waited in line for some food at a stand with Bruce for hot-dogs. "You really hurt Kerry you know." Bruce told James. "She was crying for the rest of the day!. James scowled. "You're the one that told her those lies Bruce, it's her fault that she fell for them.. Plus I actually like Caitlin, we don't fight every moment lie I did with Kerry." "So you never actually like Kerry?" Bruce asked mischievously. "F-Off Bruce." James shoved him out of line. "Guys don't get physical... Not her and now, don't make me pull you guys out of line and beat you both up." Caitlin warned them. They all got their hot-dogs, then came time for a slow dance. Almost all the senior cherubs(15-17) got on the floor, including Bruce and Kerry. Lauren and Matt, Bethany and Andy, Bruce and Kerry, Chloe and Isac, Dana and Michael and Gabrielle and Kyle (Just for 1 dance) all took to the floor. Caitlin stared at those beautiful blue eyes' of James' while she slowly melted into James. "I love you Caitlin, more than anyone else." James whispered into her ear. "Keep dancing James' if you want some action." Caitlin whispered back, about to laugh. James snorted.

Loud music blared. "Want to go somewhere a little quieter?" James shouted over the music. Caitlin motioned him to follow. Later. She and James were in her room. Caitlin threw a grape and James caught it in his mouth. "Ha, I'm so pro at this." "Just like you were when you totally caught my attention?" Caitlin asked innocently. "No, that was just me falling in love." James replied, forwarding into a long, silent kiss. James wanted more, so did Caitlin. She shoved him against the wall; she had her arms around James' neck while James put his hand down the back of her newly changed into jean shorts. "You're sooo hard too resist, I was trying to find out who I love more, I chose you over her…. Your irresistible" James moaned. Caitlin translated this into… James pushed her back onto the bed, taking her clothes off quickly. Caitlin did the same, but painstakingly slow. She unbuttoned his shirt, James was dying, this was too slow, but he didn't resist. He gave himself up to Caitlin. Eventually she pushed her tongue into James' mouth, the taste and smell of cherry and strawberry flooded his mouth, and she didn't stop there. She then slowed down, decreasing speed as he left a trail of kisses down James' tanned, muscular body. When she reached his underwear she stopped. She tantalizingly looked into James' brilliant blue eyes while she slowly inched his underwear down. Her hands felt his bare thighs, and James moaned with pleasure. She smiled at this. First she played his balls, brushing against them gently and teasingly, then brought her head down. James started squirming in pleasure, he was now moaning loudly. Licked them first, then moving slightly upward to the shaft of his cock. There was no going back now. She took it in whole, started moving up and down.

James about to die of pleasure, then he couldn't believe it, Kerry burst into the room, panting. James and Caitlin quickly put their clothes on. "I thought I smelled something like this". Kerry smiled a cruel smile. "You jealous pig, I can't believe you would stoop low enough to do something like this!" Caitlin screamed then lunged at Kerry. This would have been a bad idea for most people, but Caitlin was unbelievably skilled at fighting, so she pinned Kerry down on the floor, about to break her arm, in seconds. "Say sorry then get the hell out of here!" "No."I didn't hear you, what did you say?" "I said NO." Caitlin had reached her limit of her patients. She bent Kerry's arm father back until in was sure to dislocated something. "Leave now!" Caitlin screamed. "I want James... NOW." "Never" then Caitlin grabbed Kerry and threw her out of the room. She smiled. "Now where we're we?"

The next day, James and Kerry were both put on the same mission, they were to pack leave an hour after the briefing. "Promise to not cheat on me, especially when you got her around. She glared at Kerry, who was loading down the hill "I won't, now i've got to go, bye!" James kissed Caitlin good-bye, then sprinted down the hill. "See-ya." Caitlin said sadly to herself.

How were the last chapters? You review, I write! THX FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS!


	6. The Other Side

The Other Side

Kyle was upset…. Totally upset. He was walking down the corridor to his room when a 16 year-old girl named Willow Tse (Matt Tse's big sister) jumped on him, pushed him against the wall and started snogging him. Willow was pretty, even Kyle could admit to that. But he still pulled her off and ran away. Why? Kyle was gay, or at least he thought he was because he was attracted to men, not women. Willow screamed from behind him while he was running away, calling him "A queer without a life." He didn't understand, he was called a queer many times but this time it hurt, badly. "I don't know about this anymore, I fancy James Adams but he fancies everyone but me… He's not gay; I should try to act straight from now on. I've got this…. Im Kyle Blueman, the awesome!" Kyle thought.

Kyle was in his room. Willow giggled. "Are you serious? You used to be gay?" She asked. "Yep, but I fancied you to much to stay that way." "Kyle, you're sooo gentle, fun-loving, dangerously cool… But this is a prank." It seemed like thousands of people burst into his room. "Surprise!" Yelled all the senior Cherubs. (15-17) Kyle's face widened with shock and anger. "How could you? I thought this was for real!" Kyle stuttered angrily. "Chill Kyle, it was just a joke." James Adams grinned, he was back from his mission. "James!" Caitlin Aydin smacked him. "Stop being so insensitive, you're a complete pig!" She scolded. "Nice Caitlin, he totally deserved that." Kerry Chan high–fived Caitlin then smacked James herself... Even though James thought Kerry, Caitlin and himself had finally all gotten to like each other instead of killing one another "Whoa girls, stop using me as your punching bag." James moaned as he fell over. "Who plotted this? Who made a complete fool out of me?" Kyle basically screamed. Everyone moved out of the way to reveal Kevin Sumner. "The little brat? He couldn't have, he isn't smart enough!" Kyle snarled, and then moved up to Kevin to give him a piece of his mind. Caitlin quickly grabbed Kyle and used a simple finger jab to reduce Kyle to a small figure on the floor. "Just because I beat up James more often then I beat-up anyone else doesn't mean I _can't_ beat any other boy up." "Don't even try to hurt me, I'm better than you think." Kevin squeaked. "I hate you bitches," Kyle moaned. "Leave him be, he'll recover after a long sleep on the floor." Kerry explained.

"You little brat, why'd you do that huh? Why'd you make a fool out of me? "It was just for- Listen brat, if you do that again, I WILL hurt you severely but for now live with this": Kyle pulled a little square inky thing, it holds ink that burns the target severely and leaves them with a mark for months. Kevin screamed as Kyle pushed the square onto the back of Kevin's hand. Kevin fainted on the 3rd floor hallway. Later. "How could you do that to a 12 year old! He was playing a prank and we all joined, why didn't you attack or at least _try_ to attack someone your own size… That's just out of order Kyle, out of order." Caitlin bent his arm very far back, it was the same move she used on Kerry a couple nights ago, and it's meant to dislocate shoulders. "You've gotta' say sorry to Kevin and use that burning ink on _your_ own backhand, plus you must take care of his punishment for playing a trick on you by cleaning the red shirt bedrooms for a month. Unless you want to break an arm, got it?" "Fine, just don't kill me please."

Kyle did all the things Caitlin forced him to do, and Willow Tse helped him because she felt bad about what she did. "Im sorry Kyle, I thought it was funny myself, but no one thought it would hurt you because you always seem so tough." Willow apologized. "It's fine Willow, jus-" Willow kissed him full on the lips. Kyle was lost in Willow's chocolate brown eyes. "That was actually because I like you, not because of that stupid trick." A sudden realization hit Kyle. He wasn't gay, he was attracted to Willow, who was female! "I-I-I know you're not gay Kyle, you are a strong, kind, mischievous, hot, and _very_ much straight guy." Willow was reading his thoughts. "Let's go down to the beach, we can swim there and have some fun with the gang." Kyle said absent-mindedly. "Sure."

"Great! You guys are a couple now, Kyle, I knew there was a completely straight person in you!" "James, shut-up please." Kyle had his arm around Willow and Caitlin had her head on James' lap. "Hey, guys want some ice-cream?" Lauren yelled from across the beach, she and Matt were waving to them with some money. All of them ran over to the parlor. Willow kissed Kyle on the forehead. "I knew there was another side to you Kyle."


	7. Gambling Love

Gambling Love

"Caitlin, I love you!" That's what James Adams said after she bought him an iPad for his Christmas. "It must of cost a ton!" "Hey, you bought me an iPhone, so I thought I should return the favor… and you're my boyfriend of course!" Caitlin Aydin blushed. "Hey James, this is sooo epic! You could use this pen for sooo many different things!" The pen James bought his little sister Lauren Adams could be used to track someone, as a writing tool, as an invisible ink writing tool, and as a listening device. "James, this is great!" James had bought Kerry Chan an iTunes gift card. "No prob' guys, you are my buddies, especially this beautiful one right here." James grabbed Caitlin by the waist and pulled her close for a kiss. "Oug! Get a room!" No one but Kerry saw the kiss. "Hey, I've kissed you enough times in public and you **never** said anything!" James exclaimed. Kerry walked away to talk to Gabrielle. "If you treat me nice, we could have a little bit of midnight madness." Caitlin teased. This turned James one. "Are you serious? Will you really?" Caitlin winked. "Maybe." Then she went off to talk to Willow Tse, Lauren boyfriend's sister, and Kyle Blueman's girlfriend. James soon got bored of opening his presents (laptop, iPad, discs etc.) and sought a conversation. He saw Lauren snogging Matt Tse like there was tomorrow… It was obvious to James that Lauren truly loved Matt. He was Willow Tse little 15-year-old brother. James walked away.

"God, will you shut-up? I'm trying to do some homework here!" "Aww, come on Caitlin, you said you would shag me!" James pleaded. "No, now get out before I beat the crap out of you." Caitlin said firmly. "Cow" James muttered. In seconds James was pinned onto the carpet, which hurt his face bad. "What did you say?" Caitlin sneered. "I said you were a beautiful young lady that I want to shag really bad" "Im not in the mood, how about some lunch on the beach later instead?" "Fine." James left. Minutes later, Matt Tse burst into her room. "I need your help." Matt tried to catch his breath. "My help? That's a first!" "I need your advice on girls… Specifically Lauren." Matt asked rather shyly. "If you need advice, go to James, he's dated, cheated on, and been dumped by tons of girls, I've just got this essay on Greece, so please go away!" Caitlin half shouted-half pleaded. "Tell me how to impress Lauren Caitlin, and I'm not leaving until I do." "Fine" Caitlin said, exasperated. "Have some fun at night with her, like a dinner on the beach or something, now go!" Matt left.

"Give it! Give it back!" "Aww, little Kevin lost his homework!" Kyle teased. "Give it back!" Kevin squeaked. Willow, Lauren and Bethany had all seen the commotion. Bethany went first. Kyle swatted her. He groaned in pain as she hit the cement. Kevin ran off. Lauren attacked next, tag-teaming with Willow. Willow smacked him lightly in the face, distracting him while Lauren launched a roundhouse kick. "Why won't you attack him?" Lauren said angrily to Willow. "I did attack him, I slapped him in the face!" Willow said defensively. "Yeah, and I flew to the moon and got attack by space-monkeys." Lauren said sarcastically. Kyle had fainted on the floor moments ago. "Hey, you lot!" Zara Asker was storming over, with her fist shaking.

Lauren groaned. Se had just landed herself in 300 hours of clean up for the next 2 month. Matt slowly walked in. "Are you okay Lauren?" he asked. "Do I look okay? I just landed myself in shit… Shit! Lauren shouted. "Whoa, whoa calm down… I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner on the beach… But you look stressed and you're shouting… Never mind." Matt turned to walk to his room. Rat ran in, bumping into a depressed looking Matt. "Maybe she dumped Matt!" Rat shouted in his head. "What do **you** want?" Lauren snapped. "I came here to get my cellphone, I left it here for like, months." Rat replied. Rat was about to leave when Lauren lightly put her hand on his shoulder. "Stay here for a while, Im depressed and I need a friend, not a boyfriend." Lauren said. "So he didn't break up with you." Rat sighed. "Hey, if you're going to just keep trying to make me hate Matt, leave!" Rat shook his head. "Im not leaving if you don't want me to, want to watch a movie?" He asked. "Sure".

Kyle and Matt walked up the stairs to the 6th floor, the elevator was having it's yearly check-up. James sighed. "I wish Caitlin would shag me already, it's been like, 2 weeks since the last time!" Kyle burst out laughing. " I haven't even been shagged once and Im older than you. Consider yourself lucky James, every girl you meet shags you." James lightly punched Kyle's shoulder. "Shut your hole, that's not true!" James exclaimed. They reached James's room. "Bye." Said James. Kyle jogged to Willow's room and knocked. She didn't open; she wasn't there, so Kyle walked down to the dining hall. "There she is!" Willow was sitting with Caitlin, Lauren, James (How'd he get here so fast?) and a distressed looking Matt. He sat down. The girls glared. "What?" "You know what! I can't believe you did that to Kevin!" Lauren yelled, then all 3 turned away. Kyle turned to Matt. "Girl's, I don't understand, listen to me Matt, don't get a girl until you need to." Matt nodded his head was still down. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked. "Lauren doesn't seem to like talking to me at all, its like we've never met or kissed or anything…" Matt drifted off. Lauren snapped her head back. "That's why you seem to be so sad? I can't believe you Matt, we're supposed to trust each other, not ignore each other!" Lauren snapped. "Hey, you shouldn't be so cruel to Matt, after all you did snog R-" Lauren jumped to cover Willow's mouth. "What? What did you say?" Matt looked up, with fury in those usually gentle, chocolate brown, competitive eyes. "She didn't say anything Matt, just eat your food." "No, tell me what you were about to say Willow." "I didn't say anything." Willow replied. Matt stood up. "Don't talk to me ever again." He told Lauren, quietly but furiously. He stormed away. "Wait, I can explain!" Lauren called, but Matt was already gone. James glared at Lauren. "I thought we talked about this." He chased after Matt. "James wait!" Caitlin followed James. That left Kyle, Willow and a guilty Lauren. "You snogged Rat, didn't you?" "So what if I did?" Lauren said defensively. "The problem is you're acting like James, snogging every guy, cheating every chance you get… Lauren don't end up like James, any time now Caitlin IS going to dump him… Its really obvious." Kyle explained. "You know what? James and I are gambling love… and we've got to stop it."


	8. Sorting It Out

Sorting It Out

Sorry this took so long guys, Im a busy person. This chapter is a little bit complicated and really long, I hope you enjoy! Some REAL action coming up next chapter, I really gotta fill some holes first. Thx to all the loyal fans!

"No!" "Leave!" Matt Tse yelled at a tearful Lauren Adams. "Let me explai-" "What do you need to explain, that you're a cheater like your brother? You go on and on about how much of a pig he is, when you're not ANY different. I thought we had something special, that you got over Rat, yet you still end up snogging him when Im not around!" Matt screamed over Lauren. "Don't be such a drama queen, you arse! I was watching a movie with Rat and Bethany in my room, then Bethany went to piss, the second she left Rat jumped onto me and started snogging me!" Lauren yelled back. "Yet you didn't stop him and beat the shit out of him for snogging you when you already had a boyfriend." Matt suddenly lowered his voice. "Just leave, I like you but the feelings obviously aren't unanimous, cheater." "Fine, live your stupid, dramatic, sad life alone." Lauren walked out of Matt's room.

It was all over campus; Matt Tse dumps Lauren Adams the first time cheater, following her brothers' treacherous path.

"Come in." Caitlin Aydin's voice echoed her boredom. "We're all meeting by the lake to celebrate James' receiving of his 3rd Dan black belt." Kerry Chan's voice gave energy to the stressed and tired Caitlin, who had been studying for the previous 5 hours for her A levels in Korean, music, sciences, Greek, sociology, politics and psychology. Politically, many people (including her teachers) thought she was a gift from god, and Caitlin wasn't going to let them down. She HAD to get into Princeton University (in America) or else she would commit suicide. "I could use some fun." Caitlin yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Hurry, and people though I was overloading on the A Levels." "Hey, at 16, with most of CHERUB being over and no one throwing missions at me, I've got to do something that's going to help me in the future." "True." Kerry responded, then pulled Caitlin out of her chair and dragged her to the lake.

They celebrated with some wine and an extremely loud stereo that Kyle mysteriously "borrowed" from somewhere. " I bet my dick I can pin you down now Kerry." "Small bet!" Kyle laughed. "You're a funny man." James said before giving Kyle the finger. Kerry stuck her tongue out. "Ill give you 50 quid if you can, but I doubt you can even land a punch." "Did you hear?" James quickly changed the subject. "Kerry got a B in Mandarin, she was SOOOOO steamed yet she couldn't face the teacher because she's **such** a good girl." "Screw you." Kerry responded as she jumped up from the log she was sitting on and tackled James. You said you could pin me down." Kerry breathed softly. "Get off I can't breathe Kerry you bitch." "What did you say?" Kerry punched James hard the nose. "Repeat that and your nose won't be the only thing getting pounded." Kyle and Caitlin jumped up to separate the squabbling ex-couple. "Break it up!" Kyle ordered as he pulled James back away from Kerry, who was being restrained by Caitlin. "You arse, my nose is bleeding!" James exclaimed. "Serves you right, calling me a bitch." Kerry screamed, then burst into tears. "Come on Kerry, let's go to your room and calm down, ill meet you there after a sort this out." Caitlin said softly. "Okay." Kerry sniffed then started walking slowly back the buildings illuminated by the stars in the night sky. Caitlin slapped James, which was followed by a loud "CRAK". "Are you a **complete** idiot? If you haven't noticed, Kerry hasn't gotten over your break-up yet. She's really upset, and I think we should take her on a big spa day trip or something and yes James, you ARE coming too." "Fine." James huffed. "Ill go plan all this out in my room." Then she kissing James delicately on the lips and ran off. "The angle lifts off to help someone else." James whispers dreamily. "Angle? Have you had too much booze? Its angel!" Kyle says, interrupting the massive snogging session he was having with Willow. James was rubbing his cheek. "Na, gotta go help Caitlin, then maybe get some up the shirt action. Oh and to stem my nose." James ran off.

Lauren was in science class with a female substitute that no one knew the name of. "You think Matt will forgive you, make out with you, or get revenge by raping you?" Bethany whispered to Lauren. "Screw you Bethany, you've had like 50 boyfriends and when I finally get a boyfriend your jealous. Then when I get caught in an awkward moment, you enter the room, then you go tell everyone about it so you have something over me, then when I get a new boyfriend one, you bribe Rat by doing some I don't even want to talk about, then he comes to my room acting like he just wants to be friends when you bribed to make him kiss me, at the same time you're behind the scenes telling Willow and Kyle to come to my room, they see me and its all over campus and Im back where I started." Lauren screamed. "You're no friend, jealous bitch!" At this time, Matt Tse somehow walked into the room asking for some supplies from the teacher and overheard everything. He spun around with the rest of the class to stare. For sure Lauren would get punishment laps for swearing in class, but it was a small price for what happened next. Matt walked right up to Lauren and Bethany's table. "Are you serious? Did I dump the one of hottest girls on campus because I couldn't see through Bethany's trick?" Matt pointed at Bethany." "You liar! You tried to comfort me about by break up, and then you tried to kiss me. But you're just jealous! Well you can stick your that up your arse!" Lauren blushed, Bethany snorted, and Matt ran off with one of the 2 teachers in class after him. "Screw him, Im too pretty for him anyways." Bethany said. Everyone was still staring at the girls' table. Lauren stood up. "Ill be back after I sort this out." The teacher stuttered on the few useless words she said while Lauren ran off after Matt.

Kerry was crying her eyes out in her room. Caitlin entered. Kerry turned around and stopped crying. "I know its hard getting over a boyfriend and this is really awkward because James is your ex and he's my boyfriend. Look Kerry, you'll eventually find your James and live a happy life; hopefully he'll be smarter than this one though. We're young and you are probably the prettiest girl I've met, compared to you Im a toad." Kerry flashed a smile then sniffed. " I really, really loved James, but he seems to like you more. You're a really lucky girl Caitlin, don't let him go easily because he won't return afterward." "I wont. He'd be lost without a couple girls like me and you to lead his life and turn him on once in awhile." Caitlin smiled. Kerry returned it. "We've got to figure this out, our CHERUB careers are almost over, we've got work experience coming up, and college is staring us in the face. We've got to sort this all out before we leave this place hating it." Caitlin said. "I've always liked the way you think Caitlin, but I can't afford to think that way right now." Kerry walked out. To start sorting it out.


End file.
